My First Love
by MyAngelicEyes
Summary: Everyone except Natsume knows that Mikan loves him and everyone but Mikan knows that Natsume loves her well that was until Natsume's cousin Saaya comes to join Alice academy followed by Mikan's cousin Kai. Kai and Saaya hate each other but they decide to team up so that they can bring Mikan and Natsume together. See how they bring trouble into Mikan and Natsume's lives
1. Chapter 1

My First Love

Chapter 1

Mikan

"Mikan I love you." Natsume whispered as he moved closer to kiss me.

"I love you too Natsume." I whispered as Natsume pressed his lips against mine.

His hands went around my waist and he pulled me closer. His warm lips moved against mine.

Finally!

FINALLY!

As Natsume deepened the kiss I heard the faint ringing of an alarm clock and then I woke up.

Well so much for finally. It was all just a dream. This time I really thought that everything was real but I guess not.

I got ready for school and headed for my first class.

"Hotaru!" I screamed as I jumped to hug my best friend.

Hotaru instead of happily hugging me hit me with her Baka gun. As the baka gun shot hit my face I saw stars everywhere.

"Owwwiiieee Hotaru you meanie!" I screamed.

"Stop being so noisy so early in the morning." Hotaru said and got back to working on one of her inventions.

I pouted at Hotaru and went off to my seat to keep my bag. It was the same routine everyday. I came to school and tried to hug Hotaru but she hit me with her baka gun every single time.

Most people would wonder why I was still friends with the raven haired girl but only I knew that deep within all that hostility Hotaru loved me as much as I loved her. She was my bestest best friend in the whole world and no one knew me as well as her.

Hotaru had raven hair and eyes. She rarely showed any sort of emotions and was always busy working on some invention. She was a three star which meant she was extremely intelligent. She had the invention alice.

"Are you alright Mikan-chan?" Inchou asked and I smiled at him

Yuu was the class president and so I called him Inchou. He was a sweet heart and he didn't seem to have a hateful bone in his body. Like Hotaru even he was a three star and he had the illusion alice.

"She got what she deserved. After all she sits with my Natsume." Permy said hotly and Hotaru shot her with the baka gun.

Sumire aka Permy was a frienenemy. She was a nice person but didn't let it show. She was also the head of the 'Natsume Ruka Fanclub' and wanted to be Natsume's girlfriend but the only problem was that Natsume didn't give her the time of the day. She is a two star and has the cat-dog alice.

I stuck my tongue at Permy who was now lying on the ground. I then went over to my seat hoping that he wasn't there today but like everyday he was there. Natsume had his legs on the table and was reading a manga while Ruka was busy playing with his bunny. When I walked up to them Natsume looked up at me with his red eyes and well like everyday he glared.

"Ohayou Ruka - pyon!" I said ignoring Natsume.

"Ohayou Mikan - chan." Ruka said as I sat beside him.

Ruka was another friend of mine. He was sweet and loved animals. He was very good looking and girls and animals all over the school loved him. He has the animal pheromone alice and is a three star.

"Are you ignoring me again Polka?" Natsume asked and I glared at him.

Of course I was ignoring him. Ignoring Natsume had become a norm for me. He and I were always getting into fights and I always ignored him until I couldn't take not being friends with him.

"Whatever." Natsume muttered and went back to his manga.

It didn't matter to Natsume whether I was talking to him or not. I wasn't an important person in his life and I never would be no matter how much I wanted to be and it sucked because I really really liked Natsume. I had known him since I joined Gakuen Alice and I was just 13 at that time and now I was 17 and still loved him. I was so pathetic but I couldn't change who I loved.

Natsume was the love of my pathetic life. Being moody and angry all the time he doesn't have many friends but despite his attitude he has a fanclub after him. He always calls me 'Polka dot' because when we first met he saw my underwear. He's a five star and has the fire alice.

"You must be happy ne Mikan -chan." Ruka said and I nodded.

"Hai! I'm finally going to see Kai after such a long time!" I exclaimed when Narumi sensei came in followed by a girl with long black hair and brown eyes.

she smiled at Ruka and Natsume. she wore the same earring as Natsume which meant she was a Dangerous ability group member.

"Class this is Saaya Hyuuga, Natsume's cousin and she will be studying with us from now on." Narumi sensei said and Saaya grinned at everyone.

"Hi everyone." Saaya said excitedly.

"Saaya why don't you sit next to-" Sensei was saying when the door opened and a tall boy with black hair and eyes walked in. It was my cousin Kai! I jumped out of my seat and hugged Kai who hugged me back.

"And this is Kai Sakura, He will also be studying with us." Sensei said.

suddenly Kai let go off me. He was staring at Saaya and Saaya was staring at him.

"You! What are you doing here!?" They asked each other at the same time

"You two know each other?" Sensei asked.

"Oh we know each other very well." Saaya said and a fire ball emerged in her hand.

"Too well." Kai muttered and an air barrier surrounded him.

then they began to fight. they threw almost anything and everything they found at each other. I had never seen Kai like this. He was a sweet heart and didn't hate anyone so why was he trying to kill Saaya?

What the hell was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mikan

School had ended and i was visiting my cousin Kai who was taken to the hospital along with Saaya after their huge fight. In that fight they displayed their alices and stupid Jin Jin instead of stopping Saaya and Kai was busy deciding how many stars to give them. In the end Saaya defeated Kai with his own alice because apparently she could use each and every element. Kai was made a three star while Saaya immediately got the position of a five star. Then after giving them their stars Jin Jin electrocuted both of them and sent them of to the hospital. Stupid Jin Jin.

"Ne Kai why do you hate Saaya so much?" I asked my brother who was now covered in bandages from head to toe.

"There's just something about that girl that pisses me off. We've been fighting since the day I've known her. She's just way to annoying." Kai said.

"I should be saying that!" Someone screamed and I saw Saaya who was now standing in front of the door and behind her were Natsume and Ruka.

"Um... Why would you be saying that? Out of the two of us you're the annoying one." Kai said.

"I'm annoying? Have you ever met yourself? You're all happy happy and stupid and annoy the hell out of everyone!" Saaya exclaimed.

"Why don't you just admit that you're madly in love with me and just because I don't give you the second of the day you're annoyed." Kai said and as soon as the words came out his mouth his hair caught fire.

And from the expression on Saaya's face it wasn't her. It was Natsume.

"Kyaa! Kai!" I screamed and used my nullification alice to put out the fire. "What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid fox?!" I screamed as Natsume.

Then my skirt caught fire. Before I had time to use my alice Saaya used the water alice to put out the fire getting me wet in the process.

"Ne Natsume how many times do I have to tell you? You don't use your alice on innocent people!" Saaya scolded Natsume.

"Yes but I'm allowed to use my alice on idiots aren't I? She's an idiot polka dot." Natsume said.

Saaya glared at him and then she touched my skirt. My skirt was back to normal. It was as if nothing had happened to it.

"I'm sorry for my brother." She said and smiled at me.

"Ne could you turn Kai's hair back to normal." I said pointing at Kai's half burnt hair.

"I'm sorry. I don't help idiots." She said and left with Natsume.

What the hell had just happened?

Natsume

"So why are you here?" Natsume asked Saaya.

"My old academy had enough of me causing trouble so they sent me here hoping that the people here could discipline me." Saaya replied.

"What a joke." He said.

"Don't worry Natsume I'm not in the Dangerous Ability class. I made it very clear that I was not going to do anything dirty work for anyone." His sister said and held his hand.

He knew that Saaya had most probably scared the academy people into agreeing but he couldn't help but worry. His sister possessed an alice which was extremely rare and not many people knew about it. More than his sister he was worried about the troubles that were going to come because wherever Saaya Hyuuga went trouble was bound to follow.

"Ne Natsume can I ask a favor of you?" Saaya asked looking troubled.

Even though most people wouldn't believe it, Natsume loved his sisters Aoi and Saaya and he would give his life up to protect them.

"What is it?" He asked.

"It's about Sakura Kai who's going to be joining the dangerous ability class. I need you to keep an eye on his for me." Saaya replied.

Mikan

"Hey sis can what do you think of Hyuuga Saaya?" Kai asked.

"I think she's nice, well she nice to me at least. I would like ot have her as a friend if you don''t mind." I said cheerfully.

"I need you to do something for me." Kai said.

"What?" I asked.

"Hyuuga Saaya is going to join the special ability class. I need you to keep an eye on her." Kai replied.

_Flashback_

_The day Kai and Saaya met_

_It was around two in the bloody morning when Kai heard a loud sound outside his room's window. Kai got up and went to the look outside when he saw a girl lying outside the window. She was drenched in blood. Kai opened the window and jumped out, using his air alice to fly. He knelt down next to the girl and picked her up in his arms. Kai was going to take her to the hospital when she stopped him._

_"No don't." She croaked. "It's not safe."_

_"But you need help." Kai said._

_"I'll be fine on my own." She said and she was right._

_Kai noticed that slowly all her wounds had started to heal on their own. In no time the girl was fine and standing on her own feet._

_"Let me use your washroom to wash up would ya?" She asked._

_"Who the hell are you?" Kai asked._

_"Me? My name is Hyuuga Saaya. A pleasure to finally meet you Kai Sakura." She said and smiled._

_Kai stared at her dumbfounded. He hadn't ever met this girl so how did she know his name?_

_"Ne Kai don't look so confused. I've been waiting for this day forever. I finally get to meet you." She said holding onto his hand._

_Saaya smiled at him and somewhere deep down Kai knew that he had been waiting to meet her as well_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note**

**Hi guys! My name as you can see is MyAngelicEyes and you guys can call me Angel. I'm sorry for updating the story after such a long time. I had my exams going on and I was really busy but now that they are over I will try my best to keep the story updated. I hope that you have enjoyed MY First Love till now and I hope that you will continue to enjoy it.**

**Bye bye!  
**

Chapter 3

Natsume

Natsume glared at Sakura Kai. Natsume wasn't hiding the fact that he did not like Kai. He did not like the relationship that Kai had with his sister and he definitely did not want him anywhere near Saaya. Saaya had asked Natsume to keep an eye on Kai. Natsume didn't question Saaya because he knew his sister wouldn't answer him. He didn't understand what Kai was to Saaya all he knew that he was someone suspicious.

"Um.. Why are you glaring at me?" Kai asked Natsume.

"I don't like you." Natsume replied.

"I-I can see that and I don't understand what I did." Kai said .

"Stay away from my sister." Natsume said and walked away.

Natsume turned to look at Kai and Kai's expression shocked him. Kai was giving Natsume an amused smile as if to tell him that there was nothing Natsume could do to keep Saaya away from Kai.

Mikan

It was time for our after class group activities and I was going to the Special Ability class with Saaya. Kai's words still rang in my head. I didn't know why he would want me to keep an eye on Saaya. When I asked him for the reason he didn't tell me. I was really worried about Kai and confused by the relationship he shared with Hyuuga Saaya.

"Ne Mikan is something wrong? You look worried." Saaya said with a worried look.

"Uh-Um- No Nothing's wrong I was just worried about Nodachi sensei the teacher for the Special Ability class I wonder if he's back. He has the time Travel Alice and whenever he time travels there is no guarantee where he'll end up or for how long he'll stay there." I explained and Saaya smiled.

Saaya then stopped walking and looked up at a tree. She stared at the tree for a while and then she smiled. It was as if she saw someone there. I looked up but I couldn't see anyone. Weird.

"I think Nodachi sensei will be back by now." Saaya said.

"I don't think so Saaya. He disappears for months and he just time traveled yesterday so I highly doubt that he would be back by now." I said pouting.

"Trust me Mikan he'll be back." Saaya said.

We finally reached the Special Ability Class. when I opened the door Nodachi was standing nest to Misaki and they were both talking about something. I looked at Saaya who was smiling at me. From her smile it felt as if she already knew that Nodachi would be back today. It was as if she had seen the future.

Persona

Persona had been told by the Elementary School Principal to keep an eye on Hyuuga Saaya. As he was commanded Persona was following Saaya when she and Sakura Mikan were headed for the Special Ability class when Saaya spotted him. Persona was making use of the Cloaking Alice stone and there wasn't anyone who could have seen him but Saaya stopped, saw him and smiled at him.

No one had ever been able to spot Persona so how could a mere 17 year old do that?

Who exactly was Hyuuga Saaya?

Kai

_Kai's room _

_9:30 PM_

"I know you're here so there's no need to hide." Kai said and looked at Saaya who was hiding in the shadows.

Saaya came out from the shadows and pouted at him. Kai wrapped her in his arms letting her warmth surround him.

"I wanted to scare you." Saaya said.

"Yeah well you can't because I would know if you're anywhere near." Kai said chuckling.

"Yeah whatever. I'll get you one day Sakura, you can bet on it." Saaya said and Kai smiled.

"So what's the plan?" Kai asked with a serious tone.

"Well since 'that event' led to Natsume's confession we have a problem. We can't allow that 'Event' to occur because that will ruin our plans but if it doesn't happen that Natsume will never tell Mikan how he feels for her and neither will Mikan confess her feelings." Saaya said and Kai nodded.

Saaya was right. That particular event could not be allowed to occur again. If it did then everything that Saaya and Kai had worked for would go down the drain.

"So what do you propose?" Kai asked.

"How about we make them confess. Let's make a plan to get them together." Saaya said excitedly and Kai smiled.

"You just want to play cupid." Kai said.

"Yeah sorta. So what do you say?" Saaya asked with hopeful eyes and there was no way Kai could say no.

"I'll do whatever you ask." he said and then he kissed her.

Whatever Saaya wanted Kai would give it to her. It wasn't just a responsibility but also a privilege. There was absolutely nothing Kai wouldn't do for Saaya.

_Saaya_

_Alice Academy, America Branch_

_Saaya and Kai's last day_

_"Did you hear the news?" I asked._

_"Yes and I'm ready to leave." Kai replied._

_"I can't believe he would mess with my family." I said._

_"Yeah well we'll save them. Don't worry." Kai said and hugged me._

_I knew that he had gone rogue and that he never like me but I would never think that he would try and ruin the life of my and Kai's family. I wouldn't allow it. No matter how powerful he is I would take him down._

_Saaya concentrated her Alice and opened a portal that would change everything._

_"Will you stay with me till the end?" Saaya asked._

_"Forever." Kai said._

_Kai took hold of Saaya's hand and then he smiled. Then together they stepped into the portal and headed off to save the future._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Mikan

"Hey how exactly did we get into such a situation?" Natsume asked.

"You think I would know?" I asked.

At this moment Natsume and I had been locked away in the class closet. I didn't even know our class had a closet until now so why was I here?

"Oh right I forgot how stupid you are." He said and turned away.

"Shut up you stupid fox! You're stuck here with me which means you're as stupid as me!" I screamed and a fire ball emerged on Natsume's hand.

"You burn me you burn yourself foxy! This closet is small and will catch fire." I said haughtily.

Natsume looked at his hand and then at me and then at the closet. The fire ball disappeared. Oh thank god. I was saved. Natsume then lifted up my skirt.

"Tsk. Still wearing baby underwear strawberry!" He said.

"NO!" I screamed.

I wanted to be let out!

_Before getting locked in the closet_

_Last Period, Maths_

_After Gym class_

I had just come back to class. Sigh gym was so much fun but so tiring at the same time. I looked at Natsume's place. The stupid cat hadn't come to school today. Whatever. Not like I cared. I had just sat down when I noticed a letter in my desk. I opened it and it read :

_Dear Mikan,_

_I can't do this anymore. I can't stay away from you anymore. I Can't go on teasing you just to hide how I really feel about you. Mikan you're the most beautiful girl I have ever met. Won't you be mine?_

_Meet here after everyone has left school_

_Love_

_Your stupid fox._

_P.S. - Don't tell anyone about this letter otherwise I won't meet with you._

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

I had just gotten a love letter. I had a secret admirer. Well it was bound to happen soon after all I'm so beautiful and charming. As soon as I thought I was beautiful a baka gun shot came flying at my face.

"Ne what was that for?" I asked Hotaru.

"I had a feeling that you were thinking of something annoying." She replied while Kai helped me up.

Hotaru you meanie! Well whatever I was going to meet my secret admirer. But when I met him how was I too reply. Oh admirer-san I was already in love with someone else. I cannot be yours!

Oh this was so exciting at the same time heart breaking. I was going to break poor admirer-san's heart.

_With Natsume and Mikan_

_Locked inside the closet_

It was all a trap. There was no admirer. The only thing I found when I came to the classroom was a mysterious door and when I opened it I saw Natsume who was all tied up. When I went in to help him the door closed locking us both in.

WHY WOULD SOMEONE DO THIS?!

"Ne Natsume how did you get caught?" I asked.

"I don't know. I went to bed in my room and when I woke up I was all tied up and staring at your stupid face." He replied.

Good god why could I not have been locked in with someone else.

Kai

Kai looked at Saaya who was giggling and looking at the closet door. He didn't think this would work but he had no choice. Saaya was too excited about this plan.

"Saaya are you sure this will work?" Kai asked.

"It had to work. This happens in all shoujo mangas! The boy and Girl get locked in together and when they spend so much time alone they get feelings for each other and soon after they confess their love." Saaya said excitedly.

sigh.

He had a terrible feeling that the plan would back fire.

_One Hour Later  
_

The plan did fail. As soon as Natsume and Mikan were let out they began to fight like maniacs. It seemed that the plan had made them hate each other even more.

Kai looked at Saaya knowing that she would be sad but instead of being sad she was extra happy.

"This is gonna be interesting." She said.

Oh hell.

_The next day, Saturday_

_Alice Town Amusement Park_

_Near The Roller Coaster_

Mikan

"Ne Hotaru sit with me!" I said.

"No you'll just scream and make me deaf. Come one Nogi." She said dragging away Ruka.

I looked at Kai but he was already sitting in the roller coaster next to Saaya and they were busy bickering. Sniff. No one wanted to sit with me. Suddenly someone grabbed my hand. It was Narumi-sensei.

"Come on Kiddo, I'll sit with you." He said and I beamed at him.

Before Narumi sensei could take one step towards the roller coaster, his shirt cut on fire and then the wind blew him away. What the hell just happened? I then went to sit alone in the roller coaster when Natsume sat next to me.

"What? The ride's full." He said even though he was blushing.

"Thank you Natsume." I said and he looked away.

A blushing Natsume was so cute.

Soon the roller coaster began to move and I began to get scared.

"Here you can hold my hand." Natsume muttered and I blushed.

I then held his hand as the roller coaster went up and down. When the ride ended Natsume snatched his hand away from me.

"God are you planning to break my hand you stupid polka dot?" He asked and stomped away.

"Natsume wait for me!" I screamed as I ran after him

I tripped, Natsume reached out to grab me, he fell with me and we both accidentally kissed. I stared into Natsume's wide eyes. I jumped away from Natsume.  
Oh no. This couldn't be happening! I just had my first kiss! Now I could never get married. I looked around and people were staring at us and I could almost hear them whisper about our accidental kiss.

"I know you always wanted to kiss me polka but at least you could work on it. You're a terrible kisser." Natsume announced loudly.

He then got up and left. Everyone was now staring at me.

"I HATE YOU NATSUME! YOU STUPID FOX!" I screamed.

Kai

"What do we do now? That plan was a fail." Kai said to Saaya who was in deep thought.

"All the rest of them will be a fail if Natsume keeps up this attitude." Saaya said.

"But we can't do anything about his attitude." Kai said and an evil smile spread on Saaya's face.

She then brought out a bottle with a blue liquid.

"This will help us." She said and grinned evilly.

Kai really didn't have a good feeling about this


End file.
